vampire_the_masquerade_la_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Strikes a Chord
Strikes is a werewolf of the Bone Gnawer tribe. He lives with a pack of werewolves in Griffith Park in Los Angeles. The pack often hides in plain sight by taking the forms of coyotes to avoid being noticed. Biography Background Strikes a Chord, normally called Strikes, was tasked by the pack with mapping out a mysterious and magical underground labyrinth structure underneath Griffith Park. Some of the tribe considered the assignment a punishment for an unknown offense. He became lost and wandered through the labyrinth for a period he believed to be three or four days. The only thing he has been able to determine about the labyrinth was that it was very old and was not built by humans. Season One "Tooth And Claw" While in Garou (wolf) form, Strikes found Annabelle, Ib, Nelli G, and Victor Temple while they were in the labyrinth looking for Jasper. He attacked Victor with his claws, doing substantial damage. Victor shot Strikes with an incendiary round from his modified gun. The hit barely seemed to hurt Strikes. The coterie decided to run. Strikes began to pursue until Annabelle punched him while wearing a silver ring. That hurt Strikes badly enough that the coterie was able to run through a door and close it behind them. Strikes shifted back to his human form, caught up with the coterie, and introduced himself to them. He told them he was just lost in the labyrinth trying to get out. Despite the mutual mistrust between vampires and werewolves, the coterie and Strikes came to an agreement that they all needed each other's help. Strikes would lead them to a Nosferatu he had seen in the labyrinth in exchange for their help getting out. As Strikes led the coterie and began to talk with them, he noted that vampires and werewolves seemed to have a lot in common- multiple factions with their own agendas, mutual mistrust, and disputes over territory. Victor warned Strikes that a division of the FBI knew about the existence of vampires and werewolves. Strikes led the coterie to a room with a Nosferatu laying on a stone slab who appeared to be asleep. He grew agitated when they told him that this was not Jasper. Strikes told them this was the only Kindred he had seen in the labyrinth. Nelli G used Sense the Unseen to try and figure out if there was magic on the Nosferatu. She saw some kind of blood magic that she believed to be a net around him. The group left and continued through a passageway they had not yet been through. Nelli and Strikes both used their supernatural sense of smell to find their way through. Eventually they came out of the Labyrinth and into maintenance tunnels. These brightly lit tunnels led to an underground living room. The next room was a workshop with a jail cell in the corner. Inside the cell was a woman who immediately began to plead with the group to let her out. When the woman showed them her fangs and told them a "monster" was keeping her in the cell to feed on her, Nelli broke open the lock. While Annabelle and Victor talked to the woman, who called herself Tara, Strikes checked another door out of the room. It turned out to be a library. The vampires decided to bring Tara with them and continued to look for the way out. When they went through a different door, an alarm went off. They continued through the hallway behind the door with the alarm still ringing. It led to a false door and a closed off hallway. Victor found a sliding panel through a hallway down. Following this hallway, the group finally found an exit hatch to the outside. Strikes shifted into Garou form, slammed the exit hatch open, and bounded away into the night. Abilities *The Bone Gnawer tribe has the ability to shift into many different types of animals including dogs and coyotes. Trivia * Jason Charles Miller as Strikes was the first Special Guest to play a character that was not a vampire. Category:Characters Category:Player Category:Guest Player Characters Category:Werewolves